loved by an Uchiha
by Vampire-princesses
Summary: my first one shot naruto gets lied to NaruXOC not my OC! raited for languge


Jocie:hey i'm here to make my frist one shot though i can turn it in to a multi chapter

Fenna:**Jocie doesn't own naruto or and other anime**

Jocie:thanks Fe

Fenna get on with it

Jocie:Right

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` (normal POV)

Mika was standing out side the raman shop waiting for her Naru-kun to show up and he was already 15 .what she didn't know was someone was holding him up.  
lets go see how he's doing shall we

(Naruto's POV)

"Hinata can you hurry up please,I'm late as it is."Naruto whined

"S-s-sorry N-naruto but um...Neji wants a rematch."

"Really? Well I have to go tell Mika I'll be late then."

"O-oh I'll tell her N-Naruto don't worry"

"Wow thanks Hinata..well bye"

(Hinata's POV)

As he raced off I started to grin evilly 'yeah i'll tell her...tell her that you don't want to see her anymore.'I thought evilly (insert evil laugh here)now i tell Mika a lie

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` (Mika's POV)

I was still waiting for Naru-kun when Hinata came.

"hey Mika."Hinata said sadly

"what do you want Hyuuga and why do you sound upset?"

"I just saw Naruto heading to the forest of death."Hinata said.

"Why he knew we had a date?"I asked knowing something was up.

"he said something about never wanting to see you again when I asked him" and the she left

'Naru-kun doesn't like me anymore.'I thought with my eyes closed to hold back the tears.

_'Mika that's a lie and you know it'_ I heard in my mind

'Am I going crazy?'I Thought.

_'No, now Mika Uchiha your ass up and tell us what happened!!'_ the voice said

'who's us'

"Eto...Mika Onee-chan Dijoubu?"i opened my eyes and saw Toffee and Yuki.

'oh so that was Yuki's voice' I thought and Yuki nodded.

"I'm OK Toffee Imouto-chan just go ahead too Sasuke nii-san"I reassured her

"OK"with that she was gone

(Yuki's POV)

_'Oh she's good but she can't get rid of me that easily'_ I thought.

"I guess saying Ino's flirting with Garra won't get you to leave?"she asked.

I just shook my head"i thought so"She admitted

_'So tell me the whole story.' _I tell her through mind speak considering i'm a mute

~`~`~`(at Yuki's House)~`~`~`

_'Wow, I didn't think Naru-san was like that'_ I told her

"I know I always thought he was sweet"Mika Said

_'I'm gonna go talk to him. where is he?'_ I asked

"The Forest of Death"Mika says

_'Mika i'll be back'_ I told her and she nodded

Then I tellaported to kick Naruto ass.

(Mika's POV)

Yuki's mom came up and asked if i wanted anything

"Can I have some chocolate?"I asked.

"Sure dear"then she left and came back with a huge tin.

"Broken-heart dear."she stated. she didn't ask, she knew

"Yeah."i sighed. 'how does she know what people are feeling'

~`~`~`(with Naruto & Yuki)~`~`~`

(Naruto's POV)

"Hey Yuki, I figured out Hinata lied to me." I told her

_'lied to you about what.'_ Her voice said in my mind

"She said Neji would be here for a rematch."I said

_'she said that!'_Yuki's voice sounded again

"Yeah and I told her to tell Mika I'd be late."I told Yuki

_'what according to Mika, Hinata said you never wanted to see her aga-oh she's a dead Hyuuga'_

"Wait Hinata said what to Mika-chan? I gotta go." I yelled

_'Naru i can just tellaport her here.'_Yuki sweat droped.

"Oh, OK then" i stated siting Indian style

Yuki started to glow, and soon I had to close my eyes she was glowing so bright!  
When the light died down and I opened my eyes Mika was here.

"Mika-Chan!!"I yelled happily. but she was talking to Yuki.

(Mika's POV)

'Great i'm in the same place I was dreading to go'

_'Mika, Hinata was lieing naru-san said that he was going to be late'_ Yuki said.

and she never lies.

I screamed and hugged My Naru-kun

"I'm sorry Mika i should have called you"naruto said then kissed me and i kissed back

"It's alright Naru-kun hinata's just a wentch."I said giggling

and if by some magic spell or Yuki summoning her hinata stumbled though the trees.

I was so mad at her that i chopped her head off with my scythe.

Jocie:Finaly done!

Fenna:That is one long one shot.

Jocie:Yeah, I know.

Fenna:Well i think we're done here...

Both:Review!!!


End file.
